Music has been part of society since the beginnings of human society. There is evidence that music existed in Africa over 50,000 years ago, prior to the dispersal of humans to different continents. The “oldest known song” was written in cuneiform, dating to 4,000 years ago from Ur. It was deciphered by Prof. Anne Draffkorn Kilmer (University of Calif. at Berkeley), and was demonstrated to be composed in harmonies of thirds and also was written using a Pythagorean tuning of the diatonic scale.
As human society has progressed, music has continued to evolve. Cultures have known for millennia that musical instruction completes an education. It provides the practice necessary to take thoughts and ideas and convert them into actions. It takes empathetic, analytical and theoretical concepts and applies them in a practical, enriching and often uplifting experience. It builds life skills of decision making, organization, discipline, critical and logical thinking, follow through and self-expression. Musical forms throughout history have become increasing more complex and interesting as cultures have increased the scope of their conceptual understanding. Yet the method of teaching a student has remained similar throughout history. An instructor usually conducts lessons with a student, monitors his progress, verifies his development and offers encouragement and increasing challenges to further develop his skills. This method has worked tremendously well throughout history with many students, particularly those with the support and encouragement of family, friends and a social network. However, there are many students who also get lost along the way. The most common thought for millions of people alive today, who took music lessons as children, is “I wish I hadn't given up music lessons.” For many there is an accompanying thought, “I wish my parents hadn't let me to stop.” The average American who takes music lessons quits after 8 months. Perhaps many feel they do not get enough attention or positive reinforcement and decide to give up their instrument prematurely.
Modern technology is changing the world at an amazing pace. The personal computer is a fixture in most middle class homes in modern society. It is now possible for individuals to have instant access to inexpensive communication and information in ways never thought possible just two decades ago.